The present invention relates generally to a result format modifying system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for improving a user's productivity by delivering personalized search results in different formats and with different levels of details, at real-time as well as off-line simultaneously, based on the user's schedule, situation, and connection availability.
People have very busy schedules for their work and lives Improvements in computer technology has enabled easy access to a plethora of information through Internet and search engines.
Conventional search engines are able to present relevant and personalized search results, to a degree, based on the users' previous search queries and location, if browser cookies are enabled. However, search results are presented with the same level of details every time (e.g. few extracted lines from the source of each result). That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional search engine result delivery techniques in that the format of the results often requires users to spend a considerable amount to time to isolate the most relevant information and create a summarized report from these search results. Thus, a user may not be able to consume the information within the time frame to which the user has access before moving on to the next event on her schedule. Also, the conventional techniques do not cause the full list of relevant search results to be stored automatically for off-line access so that a user may visit those later for detailed investigation. Accordingly, the technical problems in the conventional techniques often cause the user to fail to receive information with an appropriate level of details based on their time availability from the search engines (or similar Question and Answer techniques).